All By Myself
by theplaywrite
Summary: It started off as a day of relaxation for Yusei Fudo when he found he had the garage all to himself. Unfortunately, he never should have opened that door, unknowingly letting a man that wanted to kill him into his home.
1. Day Off

Day Off

Yusei gasped for air, pressing the palms of his hands against his knees. He was out of breath and running out of energy. His legs were getting sore and his body was drenched in sweat, so much so that his clothes clung to his tan skin. Yusei closed his eyes, trying to calm and collect his racing mind. He could almost feel his heart beating out of his chest with a fierce intensity. He licked his dry lips, aching for the sweet relief of a cool drink of water. What the hell was he thinking when he decided to start up this routine?

After taking a break from his morning run, Yusei figured it would be acceptable for him to walk the rest of the way back to the garage. His body was still getting used to the feeling of an intense morning workout. It was only the previous week Yusei realized that he rarely got out of the garage for some fresh air. So, in an attempt at staying healthy and to satisfy the growing concerns of his friends, Yusei started up a workout routine. He just wished someone would have told him not to push himself so hard the very first week.

After calming his breathing rate, Yusei picked up his aching feet and slowly walked back to the garage. The sun had just completely risen into the sky and the sound of car engines began to fill the air. He was only a block from his home, but it felt like a miles walk away. After locking his eyes on the doors to the garage, Yusei picked up his pace to find relief quicker.

The young man opened the doors to the garage, expecting to see his friends already up, but was surprised to find all the lights still turned off from last night. Yusei quietly made his way upstairs, not wanting to wake anyone. He passed by Bruno, who was tossing and turning on the living room couch. Then, he walked by Crow and Jack's bedrooms, doors still closed.

After finally making it into his own bedroom, Yusei collapsed on the worn out bed and let a long sigh escape from his lips. He knew he desperately needed to take shower, but there was no way his legs would be able to stand up right for more than a couple minutes. Instead, Yusei simply rested his body on the bed for a short time, his eyes slowly closing and opening without control. Once he finally shifted his body into a comfortable position, he heard a rustling noise coming from one of the other rooms. Yusei grunted in the back of his throat.

Whoever was getting up might want to use to the bathroom. If it was Crow, Yusei would not mind because he does not take long to get ready. But Crow worked overtime last night again and would not be getting up until much later. That meant Jack was awake and he could take roughly an hour in the bathroom, if not more.

Yusei pushed his body up and rolled off of his bed, already missing the comforting touch of the sheets. He straggled his way to the shared bathroom before anyone else could barge in front of him. After shutting the door and turning on the lights, Yusei peeled away the soiled tee-shirt and baggy shorts he deemed his workout outfit. Just as he was about to reach for the shower handled, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"You better not be sleeping in there, just so I can't shower, Crow!" Jack yelled with a raspy voice from the other side of the door.

Yusei rolled his eyes. That would be something Crow would do. "It's just me, Jack. I'll be done in fifteen minutes."

"Oh. Sorry, Yusei." He heard Jack take a step away from the door. "Just make sure Crow doesn't steal it from me when you're done."

Yusei sighed and turned on the shower, so that a cascade of hot water fell in the tub. After slipping out of his boxers and making sure there was a dry towel nearby, Yusei jumped in. The feeling of the sizzling water running down his sore legs was heavenly. He opened his mouth slightly, swallowing whatever water splashed in. He did not mind that it was hot, he just needed something to stale off the pending dehydration. Why he did not grab a glass of water when passing through the kitchen, he did not know. Exhaustion maybe?

Yusei grabbed the bottle of soap sitting on the edge of the tub and rubbed his body down. Then, he moved to wash out his raven hair. After rinsing his entire body off under the flow of water, Yusei looked around at the room that was beginning to fill up with steam. If Jack was not waiting to use the bathroom after him, Yusei probably would have stayed in there a bit longer. He loved finally having a separate room to get clean in, unlike the broken faucets and dirty washcloths he was forced to use growing up in the Satellite.

Yusei stepped out of the shower, turned the water off and grabbed the awaiting towel. He dried himself off slowly, wanting to watch the steam settle out of the air. After drying off as much of his tan body as he felt like, Yusei wrapped the towel around his slim waist, picked up his dirty clothes and left the bathroom.

"It's all yours, Jack." Yusei called in the direction of the blonde's room.

"Thanks." Jack replied positively, which was unlike him especially this early in the morning.

Yusei walked into his own room and immediately started rummaging through the pile of somewhat clean clothes on the floor for his normal attire. He slipped into his pair of old jeans and dawned the infamous black and red muscle shirt he always wore. As he dried his hair, Yusei remembered his treasured jacket was left downstairs by the computer desk.

Yusei walked out of his room and climbed downstairs. When he got there, Bruno was sitting up on the couch, staring out the living room window.

"Morning, Bruno." Yusei said, snapping his new friend out of his trance.

Bruno shook his head awake. "Uh...oh. Morning, Yusei. Are we going to work on the engine prototype today or do you think it still might need some more time to cool down after yesterday's test run?"

Yusei glanced up, recalling the previous day when Bruno, Jack and himself went down to the pier to test drive the new engine, only to have it overheat. "Let's give it a break for today." He said, walking over to the cabinets of the kitchenette. Yusei started searching through the cabinets and refrigerator for something to eat. However, all he could find was condiments, week-old bread, canned soup, beer and Jack's precious ramen. If felt wrong to eat anything unhealthy after taking a run, but Yusei figured he had no other choice.

"Do you want to split one of Jack's ramen cups with me?" Yusei asked Bruno, already knowing the answer.

The taller man smiled and arose from the couch. "Sure."

Yusei heated up the cheap food, then poured how much he wanted into a clean bowl and gave the rest to Bruno. The two friends walked into the garage, turning the lights and computers on. They took their normal seats at the computer desk to eat their so-called breakfast. Yusei found his jacket hanging on the back of his chair, but decided to go without it for now. As the two ate their food, Crow strolled into the garage, looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Morning, guys." The orange haired boy yawned slightly.

"Hey, Crow." Bruno was the first to respond. "It looks like you slept well."

"As well as I could." Crow rubbed the side of his face. "By the way, I took another overtime shift, so don't expect me back until late tonight." He informed his two friends.

Yusei tilted his head. "You've been working overtime a lot lately. Are you sure we're not running low on money already?" He asked, not knowing Crow's true intentions for taking on so much extra work.

"We're fine." Crow responded in a cocky voice. "I just want to put some extra cash away before we're all super busy during the WRGP. The work isn't even that bad."

Yusei stared at Crow for a moment, knowing that by the sound of his voice, something else had to be going on. "Alright."

"Oh! Speaking of not being here," Bruno quickly began to add to the statement. "Mina called me earlier this morning, saying she wanted me to come down to her office. I'm hoping she was able to find something else about my identity, but she never really did say what she wanted to talk about. So, I won't be here either."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Yusei asked, remembering that he went with Bruno all the other times Mina or Trudge wanted to speak to him.

"No, it's fine, Yusei." Bruno smiled at the kind gesture.

"Good morning." The three young men turned their attentions to the tall blonde walking down the stairs. "How is everyone today?" Jack entered the lower level of the garage with a bright smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" Crow asked out of plain curiosity. "Why are you all cheery and happy so early in the morning?"

"Why not, old mate?" Jack playfully threw a hand on Crow's shoulder. "Have you even looked outside yet? It's a beautiful day."

"I'm not saying it's not, you just seem so-"

"Well, I'm off." Jack went over to his runner and began to mount it. "I've got a previous engagement to attend to. I'll see you boys later tonight." Before anyone else could say a word, Jack rode his bike out of the garage, never losing that smile on his face.

"What's up with him?" Crow asked the other two.

"I should probably get going, too." Bruno chimed in. "I told Mina I would meet her at her office early. I should be back by this afternoon."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Yusei asked one last time.

"I'll be fine. See ya'." Bruno quickly walked out of the garage, leaving Yusei and Crow.

"Well, I might as well head off to work then." Crow hopped on his runner. "Enjoy having the place to yourself, Yusei. I'll see you later tonight."

"Yea. I'll see you then."

And just like that, Crow rode out of the garage and Yusei was left alone. It felt rather strange. Normally, there was at least one other person in the garage with him, whether that be one of the other guys, or Akiza, or Trudge or Luna and Leo. Yusei had the whole place all to himself for once. And with taking a break from working on the new engine design, he had no idea what he was supposed to do with himself.

The young man decided to not let this opportunity slip out from under his fingers. Yusei was finally going to get some much needed relaxation time, whatever that meant for him. He could watch some television, catch up with some of his other old friends, take a ride through the city or just sleep. Or, he could work on some house chores that desperately needed to be finished. No. Yusei needed a break, and dammit he was going to get one.

Yusei grabbed his jacket and walked over to the cafe across the street. If he was going to relax, Yusei was going to need more than just a half cup of ramen in his stomach. He wanted a nice sandwich, hot soup and a sugary drink, which was exactly what he ordered to go. After paying the familiar cafe girl, Yusei carried his bag of ready-to-eat food back to the garage. His legs were still sore and his feet ached slightly with each step, but he did not mind.

After walking back to his home, Yusei dropped the food on the couch upstairs, grabbed the spare laptop the guys used for things besides working on their runners and took a seat to eat. Yusei pulled out the steaming hot soup first, his mouth watering after getting a smell of the salty broth. He set the bowl down on the side table, took off his jacket and went to open the laptop.

Yusei watched the screen light up, only to become annoyed with what was left on the computer from its previous use. "Come on, guys. Watch this shit on your phones." Yusei closed out of the mature video website and instead opted for the local news blog.

After reading through a number of news articles and blogs foreshadowing the WRGP and eating the major of his delicious meal, Yusei somehow found his way onto a website that had an article about him. "This is crap. I never tried to fucking kill Jack. Who the hell does this writer think he is?" Yusei licked his lips, still getting a slight taste of salt from the food. If only Martha knew how much even her best boys cursed when no one was around.

After combing through a number of different websites, Yusei got bored with the internet and wanted to do something else. That is when his mind lingered back to a certain site. He moused over to the recent history tab and scrolled until he found the site one of the others left up. The same video site he was first discouraged to look at popped up on the screen.

He played the scandalous video, just to get a feel for what his friends were intrigued by. "Damn, this has got to be something Jack is into." Yusei watch for a few moments. This was certainly more captivating than the magazines they used to pass around as young teenagers.

Suddenly, there was a swift knock at the garage door. Yusei jolted up, quickly closed the site and walked downstairs to see who was waiting for him.

After opening the door, Yusei was greeted with a familiar face. "Hello, Yusei."


	2. That Door

**Warnings** : Violence, Gore & Cursing (it was rated M for a reason...here's why.)

That Door

"Wait. You're-SHIT!" Yusei could not finish his statement before a rugged blade broke the skin of his upper thigh and sunk into his still aching muscles. "Aaahh! Ahh."

"It's good to see you again, Yusei Fudo." The man and Yusei never broke eye contact as he held the knife in his thigh.

"Aaahh!" Yusei desperately wanted to back away from the psychopath standing in front of him, but his body and mind were in a state of shock, leaving him unable to move.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this uncomfortable for you?" The man aggressively shoved Yusei inside, getting off the to sounds of his painful screams when the boy put weight on his injured leg. He held Yusei up against the nearest wall, with his elbow to his throat, and slowly slid the knife out of his leg. Yusei gasped for air as he could feel blood gushing out of the large wound. "Better?" Said with a too wide of a smile.

"Sayer...h-how the hell did you get out of the Facility? Ahhh." Yusei was slowly regaining control of himself and reached for the arm that was holding him up.

"Watch your tone!" Sayer slashed at Yusei's left arm, cutting a long gash down the side.

Yusei cried out in pain, suddenly finding himself being pushed down onto the cold concrete floor. But before he could act, Sayer had his foot on top of Yusei's neck.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, you fucking bastard." Sayer glared down at Yusei with a great intensity, that wide grin still present on his lips. His eyes were filled with insanity.

"What...do you want?" The desperate boy asked. He could feel himself becoming light-headed with all the blood running from his body onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think I want!? Revenge! Revenge for what you did to me, you little fucker!" Sayer pressed his foot down on top of Yusei's throat, just enough to scare him, if he was not already scared to death.

"You deserved it for everything you did!" Yusei belted out, even though that was probably not the smartest thing for him to do in this situation. He never had any raging tendencies before, but seeing Sayer's scarred face overtop of him started to bring out a violent side of him. If only he could stand.

Sayer's smile disappeared. "You should learn to watch your tongue around me." The man knelt down and punched Yusei across his face with enough force to daze him, but not completely knock him out.

Yusei's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was still conscious, but so disoriented he had no idea what Sayer was doing to him. He could feel his body being moved across the garage floor and a smell of metal began to fill the room. Time warped around him as he could feel himself being lifted. Yusei slowly began to blackout.

Suddenly, a burst of cold water hit his face and stopped Yusei from completely drifting off. His eyes darted around, trying to figure out where he was and what was happening to him.

"You're a pathetic piece of shit, Yusei Fudo." Sayer stated from above Yusei's body.

The boy saw that Sayer had moved him into the tub of the upstairs bathroom. Ironic, considering Yusei was just in here not too long ago enjoying himself. "W-what are you going to...what are you doing?" Yusei could barely talk. He had enough trouble keeping his eyes open, let alone try to confront his attacker.

"I should just kill you now." Sayer answered him, surprisingly. "But, if I simply kill you, it won't be enough. You need to suffer, just like I suffered my entire life!" He hovered back over to Yusei and lowered himself overtop of him. "How are those cuts treating you?" Sayer positioned his trusty knife over the first stab wound and slowly reinserted the knife to Yusei's flesh.

"Aahh! Aaahhh! Stop, please!"

"Stop! Stop! You want me to stop?" Sayer screamed in Yusei's face as desperate tears began to fall.

"Yusei!" Suddenly, there was a yell from the garage below.

Sayer quickly got up and closed the bathroom door, locking the two of them inside. Then, he darted back to Yusei and covered the boy's mouth with his hand, so he could not make a sound.

"Yusei! Where are you?"

It was Bruno.


	3. Knocked Out

**Warnings** : Violence, Gore & Cursing (it was rated M for a reason...here's why.)

Knocked Out

"Yusei!" Bruno called upstairs. He saw the blood on the garage floor as soon as he walked in. The trail lead upstairs to the bedrooms. Yusei or someone else was seriously hurt. "Yusei!" Bruno stomped upstairs, getting more and more worried with the silence he was receiving. "Jack! Crow! Yusei!"

As he reached the hallways, Bruno noticed the bathroom door was the only one that was closed. He sprinted towards the bathroom and immediately grabbed the locked doorknob. "Yusei! Are you in there? Are you hurt? Open the door!"

On the other side, Yusei had his mouth covered and a knife at his throat. He knew Bruno was no match for Sayer. For once in his life, Yusei had no idea what to do. He was completely helpless and one of his best friends could be in serious danger, just as he was now. Suddenly, there were slams at the door. Bruno was trying to force his way in. Sayer tightened his grip around Yusei's face and brought the knife slightly closer to his skin.

The door was starting to give way. The lock was failing and after one final kick, the door flew open.

"Hold it right there!" Sayer demanded.

"Yusei." Bruno began to falter at the scene in front of him. Yusei was covered in blood in the tub and a stranger was holding a blade at his neck.

"You do or say anything and this goes right through his throat."

Bruno stood motionless, in fear and concern for his friend.

"Here's what's going to happen: you're going to stay in this room, while I take Yusei Fudo with me. And if you try to interfere or follow me, that'll be the end for Satellite's shooting star."

Bruno started shaking. He watched as the man lifted Yusei from the tub and more blood dripped down. That was when Bruno noticed that large gash on Yusei's leg. He was seriously bleeding out.

"Move."

Bruno stepped aside as Sayer carried Yusei across the bathroom, making sure to keep the knife close to his neck at all times. Yusei limped down the hallway on his uninjured leg as Sayer forcefully dragged him. He tried to glance back at Bruno, but Sayer had a tight hold. As they made their way downstairs, Sayer threw Yusei to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Yusei finally let out a scream of pain that he had been holding in for too long.

"You little shit." Sayer huffed after carrying all that dead weight. "You're not worth another breath."

Yusei saw the gleam of the knife being raised. This was it. Sayer was going to stab him to death.

"Bastard!"

Suddenly, there was a loud clanking sound and Sayer dropped to the floor. Yusei looked up and saw Jack standing tall with a frying pan in hand.

"You, fucker, hurt my friend and ruined my day!" Jack raised the frying pan over Sayer once again. "You'll pay!" He swung at Sayer's head again, knocking him out completely. Sayer's body went limp on the floor.

Bruno ran down after hearing the bang and Jack's battle cry. "What happened?"

"Yusei, are you alright?" Jack said as he and Bruno sprinted over to help their injured friend.

"Jack. Bruno." Yusei managed to say in short breaths. "Sayer...he...tried to kill me."

"That was Sayer." Jack said, glancing back at his victim.

Bruno stood up after briefly checking Yusei's leg wound. "I'm going to call an ambulance. He needs help now."

"Call Security too, so they can lock this creep back up." Jack added, not leaving Yusei's side as waves of pain continued to hit is sore body.

"You know who this guy is?" Bruno asked as he was picking up the phone.

"Sayer, the leader of the Arcadia Movement, who lead an army of psychics. Akiza was once under his control until Yusei saved her from him. He must have wanted to kill Yusei for that."

Within a matter of minutes after Bruno called for help, two security officers and an ambulance arrive at the garage. Yusei was given medical attention and stabilized for transport. Sayer, who was still unconscious, was immediately detained and taken back to the Facility. Jack and Bruno called both Crow and Akiza, telling them what happened to Yusei. Everyone was to meet up at the hospital as soon as they could get there.

After a few hours, Yusei was recovering at the hospital. He received stitches in his leg for the stab wound and was diagnosed with a concussion. Bruno, Jack, Crow and Akiza were in a waiting room down the hall from his room until they were allowed to see him. Bruno and Akiza were distraught. Bruno was replaying the scene of Yusei with a knife at his throat over and over again in his head. He could not help it.

Akiza, on the other hand, kept picturing Sayer's face. She was starting to blame herself for Yusei being attacked. From what she was told, Sayer wanted revenge for Yusei helping destroy the Arcadia Movement and taking the Black Rose Witch away from him. If only Misty's Earthbound Immortal had gotten rid of Sayer for good.

"Akiza." She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Crow's. "Akiza, the doc said Yusei is going to be fine. Don't you start blaming yourself over what happened. No one could have predicted Sayer to do something like this."

"What I'm wondering is how he even got out of the Facility in the first place." Jack interjected. "I thought that bastard was supposed to be in a high level security cell."

"I'm sure once Trudge and Mina get here we'll figure that out."

Akiza stood up. "I'm nervous guys." All three boys looked at her. "Even though the Arcadia Movement Headquarters was destroyed and Sayer was locked away, there were still other members of Arcadia across the world. I have no idea what happened to most of them...if they're still under Sayer's control."

"You mean, we could have a bunch of powerful psychics on Sayer's side coming for us?" Jack asked with shock in his voice.

Akiza did not want to reply, but she could not help but nod.

In Yusei's hospital room, there was a big window that over looked the rest of the city. He could even see the waters that separated Domino and Satellite, with the Daedalus Bridge reaching to bring the two together. It was almost peaceful looking out the window with monitors beeping in the background, especially comparing it to what he had just experienced. But the more he looked out the window, the more he realized something. As much as he needed his alone time every once and awhile, he much rather preferred being in the company of his friends.

"Mr. Fudo." A nurse said softly as she entered the room. "How is your pain level? You're allowed to have more medication if it's bad."

"No." Yusei replied softly. "I'm alright. It's not that bad anymore."

"Then is there anything else I can get you?" She smiled.

"Yea. You can let my friends come in. I don't want to be all by myself anymore."


End file.
